Your Fault
by qaracosmos
Summary: Little did he know it had to be done. Little did he know, that they had found out. But little did they know, about how it will all end?


_"Tsukishima?"_

_"Haaai."_

The blond teenager replied, groaning and wondered, where was his seatmate ? His creepily-serious gaze averted to the chair where his friend sat, and sighed. Burying his face in his hands, looking through his glasses onto the table his elbows were firmly atop on, and asked himself again,

**Where is Yamaguchi?**

He didn't know. Although it wasn't until he heard a rather high-pitched yelp coming from the door, and as it slid open, his questions were answered.

_"Yamaguchi. You're late. __**Again**__."_ The homeroom advisor boomed, clearly startling everyone in the class but the tall volleyball blocker. The freckled boy flinched in surprised, despite the fact he had been living with this type of teacher for a rather long time now, it was _terrifying_. Just imagine all the pressure when he yells at you with that oddly loud voice that sounds like a monster ready to eat you for _breakfast _ !

The boy just laughed, quite nervously although the blond knew what kind of reactions he'd give off. Shakily raising a hand to the back of his neck in a manner no one else but his friend would notice, he replied, _"A-Aah, I-I'm sorry sir...I-I overslept..."_

Again?

It struck Tsukishima rather oddly, seeing he had been repeating the same excuse endlessly, and it's been going for about a week now. He knew something was up, but he never got to tell the green-haired it because he had been disappearing almost all the time, and even went to the extent of skipping volleyball. Something was _wrong_.

The teacher sighed, and gestured the boy to sit down on his chair, in which he immediately responded with by nervously running towards the chair he sat on. _"Ehe...sorry for worrying you, Tsukki."_

Tsukishima simply scoffed at his friend's assumption, but he was true either ways, and simply replied, _"I wasn't, Yamaguchi."_

Yamaguchi laughed at this, but his expression never faltered. It seemed like a genuine laugh or what-not, but the blonde found something odd about his responses, and even his expressive face. There was something _wrong_. But he couldn't tell, Tsukishima, the oh-so-apparently-smart teenager didn't know about this. It wasn't like he didn't _care_ because if anything, he cared about his only friend.

The class began, and they started to focus. Yet he couldn't. They both couldn't.

* * *

Hours later, moving onto lunch, Yamaguchi had disappeared like always. It felt like a routine to him, he didn't know why. At least, Tsukishima assumed in the very least. He wasn't all too sure on why the green-haired boy decided to leave Tsukishima alone without even trying to explain why.

Tsukishima simply looked down at his food and wondered,

Was there something Yamaguchi was hiding? Had it been going starting with his tardiness, or even longer?

So he stood up to find the boy, and made his way towards the door, sliding it, and began to search. It wasn't until however, his search was postponed when he found him returning to the classroom, causing the two to bump into each other.

_"Eek! I'm sorry!" _He yelped, closing his eyes tightly that you could see some orbs beginning to form. The blonde tched at him, and said, _"Where have you been going?"_

Yamaguchi blinked at his friend's question, and nervously laughed, again for the umpteenth time this week, _"Ahh I just went to get some things, the teacher's been asking my help lately so...yeah!"_ Yet Tsukishima found his answer even more odd. Not only has Yamaguchi started 'helping' the teachers almost every damn time, the teachers can't even _entrust_ him to do anything anymore this week. It was simply contradictory.

He let it slide however, and turned on his heel to walk back to the classroom, letting the freckled boy tag along, and walk back to the room they were in before. At least, that's what Tsukishima knows.

* * *

Hours again later, moving onto dismissal, ready for club activities and such, so he started making his way for Volleyball. _"Tsukishima, I'm really sorry, but my mom's asking me to hurry home-" "It's fine, I don't care."_

The blonde sent a small glance towards him, signaling that he didn't really mind. So the shorter boy got his things, and walked with the other. They both walked together, saying nothing because they both knew they had nothing in common really. Nearing the gate, Yamaguchi left without any word, with Tsukishima not really caring about this, but sent a quick glance, seeing something he couldn't really recognize.

Entering the gym as always, with the captain asking where the boy was and why he was late, he simply responded with,

_"Yamaguchi's obviously not attending, and it isn't any of your concern."_

* * *

The following day, Tsukishima noticed something much more odd compared the past few days. During lunch, he watched the time tick by, slowly. He noticed however, that the other boy didn't return on a certain time when he usually would. So, he got off his chair and went out once more to find him.

He was worried.

Terribly worried.

What did Yamaguchi do this time? Was he _helping _the teachers as he claimed to be doing? Even he knew the teachers wouldn't leave him at such a terribly late time for lunch, seeing it was almost time.

_"God, where the hell is he?"_ He muttered to himself. Passing by a bunch of students, he heard them say something. His golden brown eyes widened at this, and ran towards the stairs. Up, and up, and up he went, until he was faced with a door and slammed it open.

* * *

_"People are causing such a ruckus at the ground floor. Is someone at the roof?"_

* * *

_"Yamaguchi!"_

The green-haired boy turned around to face the blonde, and gave a small smile to him, _"Tsukki."_

_"Yamaguchi...!"_

Tsukishima stepped forward, as the other stepped back, and muttered to him,

_"It's not your fault, Tsukki."_

And jumped off the roof.


End file.
